Total Desperdicio
by Little Pandora
Summary: OneShot. Respuesta al Reto de Halloween de Luzbe y Katu.


* * *

**Disclaimer:** No soy rica ni rubia ni tengo una cuenta corriente en Suiza. Y _'This is Halloween'_ le pertenece a Marylin Manson. Listo.

* * *

** Total desperdicio

* * *

**

_Respuesta al reto de Luzbe en el foro Weird Sisters_

**

* * *

**

Luego de su cumpleaños, Halloween era la mejor fecha del año.

Aún recordaba cuando era pequeño y se disfrazaba del Conde Drácula, para pedir golosinas por las mansiones de su vecindario, con los otros hijos de los amigos de sus padres.

Recordaba siempre volver a casa con su calabaza a rebosar de ranas de chocolate, plumas de azúcar, varitas de regaliz, cucuruchos de cucarachas, grageas de todos los sabores (una vez, hasta comió de menta), meigas fritas y de vez en cuando, conseguía una que otra cerveza de manteca.

Recordaba el reproche de su madre cuando, a la hora de la cena, su caldero estaba completamente vacío pero su estómago ya lleno.

-Lleno de porquerías- gruñía en esos momentos, con su ceño ya en el límite de terminar en los ojos.

Recordaba con algo parecido a la nostalgia, como él solía quitarle a los otros niños las grageas que les regalaban (fue a uno que le sacó la de menta) y luego los empujaba a un lado, haciendo que las otras golosinas se les cayera al suelo.

Y aún en Hogwarts, las cosas no seguían siendo muy distintas. Si bien ya no se disfrazaba del Conde Drácula, la cena de Halloween era la mejor. Cuando terminaba de comer, y solamente porque era biológicamente imposible seguir haciéndolo, hasta se sentía tentado de darle sus felicitaciones a los elfos domésticos (mentira, pero solo para aproximarse un poco a la idea).

Y aún adoraba más la decoración. ¡Por Dios¡Pero si era Halloween, la Noche de Brujas! Como para que algún mago no amase esa fecha.

El ambiente siniestro, frío, alerta. Tan propicio a los accidentes como en el Día de los Inocentes. Tan morboso. Tan perfecto.

Las armaduras de los pasillos parecían tener un aspecto aún más lúgubre de lo común. Los fantasmas se sentían como si fuese Navidad. Pero lo mejor de todo, eran los rostros aterrorizados de los de primero cuando Peeves aparecía de repente, entonando la canción "This is Halloween" con voz de ultratumba.

Pero cuando llegó al Gran Salón, preparado para disfrutar de la mejor fecha del año, se encontró con algo que le hizo regurgitar todas sus expectativas.

O alguien…

-¡Diablos, Granger¡Podrías haber tenido más cuidado, ratón de biblioteca!- gritó, cuando la Gryffindor tropezó con él al abrir las puertas- ¿Tan acostumbrada estás de tener esa montaña de libros sobre tus brazos que ya ni te preocupas por mirar al frente?

Las mejillas de Hermione enrojecieron mientras se agachaba a recoger lo que se le había caído, siendo observada por la horda de alumnos que intentaban entrar al Gran Salón, atraídos por el sobresalto de Malfoy.

Draco, por el mero placer de fastidiarla, pisó con sus finos zapatos la carta que yacía en el suelo por culpa del altercado. De un rápido movimiento del Slytherin, consiguió cogerlo antes que la chica.

-Dame eso, Malfoy.- la voz encolerizada de Hermione no pudo encubrir del todo su desesperación.

-¿Qué es esto¿La declaración de Longbottom?- inquirió burlonamente Draco, mientras la observaba con expresión despectiva, siendo coreado por las risas estridentes de Crabbe y Goyle.

-En realidad, es un pedido para usar tu cerebro como calabaza el año próximo, pero ya les he dicho que no tienes uno. Lástima.

Clavó sus ojos en los de la castaña, que a su vez, lo observaban con desafío.

-Dame eso, Malfoy.- reiteró, pero con voz serena (sumamente serena) que incitó a Draco a provocarla un poco más.

-Si tanto te interesa, Granger.- hizo el amago de entregarle el sobre. Hermione lo observó con desconfianza al primer momento, pero luego, al ver que lo zarandeaba, como diciéndole que era seguro tomarlo, extendió la mano.

Antes siquiera que pudiese llegar a rozarlo, la carta estaba en llamas. Draco, teniendo su varita en mano y aprovechando la seguridad de la Gryffindor, utilizó el hechizo aprendido recientemente.

El color del rostro de Hermione no se podía identificar de la bufanda escarlata y dorada que usaba. Estaba furiosa.

Mientras Draco se descostillaba de la risa, haciendo eco por los demás Slytherins (que aunque no supiesen bien lo que sucedía, solamente con ver la furia de Granger y las carcajadas de Malfoy ya era suficiente para imitarle) la chica inhaló bruscamente, y elevando su puño con total agilidad, lo estrelló contra el rostro de Malfoy.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. La carta incendiada, las risas de los Slytherin, el golpe de Granger, el silencio ofendido de Malfoy mientras se tocaba la mejilla, y luego, el grito de McGonagall, que cruzaba el Hall luego de haber regañado al Poltergeist por asustar a los alumnos de segundo oculto detrás de una calabaza encantada.

-¡GRANGER!- el rugido de la ex jefa de la Casa Gryffindor fue suficiente para espantar a prácticamente todos los alumnos que observaban a Hermione y Draco.

Por enésima vez en esa noche, las mejillas de la joven enrojecieron.

-¡Se puede saber que rayos sucede aquí¿Le parece ese un comportamiento adecuado para una prefecta?- Hermione pareció empequeñecer ante la peligrosa proximidad de la bruja.

Con la falta de atención de McGonagall sobre él, Draco comenzó a dar cortos pasos hacia el Gran Salón. En las puertas lo esperaban Crabbe y Goyle. Cuando ya estaba a poco menos de un metro, y una imperceptible sonrisa triunfal aparecía en la comisura de sus labios, McGonagall gritó (mejor dicho, chilló) un_petrificus totalus_, que dejó al joven Slytherin paralizado.

-¡Esa actitud le restará diez puntos a su Casa, Malfoy!- McGonagall observó primero al joven y luego posó su vista en Hermione-. Quiero que vengan a mi despacho- con otro pequeño movimiento de varita, despetrificó al chico-. ¡Ahora!

No hizo falta que lo repitiera.

**

* * *

**

Ya cerca de las gárgolas que dejaban entrar a la oficina de la Directora, Draco Malfoy se maldecía y maldecía a Merlín por haber arruinado la que podría haber sido la mejor noche del año.

También maldijo a Granger. Si no hubiese salido del Gran Salón en el momento en que él entraba, y de no haber dejado caer su estúpida carta, nada de aquello hubiese sucedido.

Pero debía admitir que la desesperación en la voz de Granger cuando tuvo la carta entre sus manos… Obviamente que no se lo iba a devolver como si de un dulce a un niño se tratara… Eso le hizo recordar al Halloween de su vecindario y de las grageas Bertie Bott y más rabia le tuvo a Granger por arruinar su racha de Halloweens perfectos.

Cuando ya estaban enfrente del despacho de la bruja, pasó rápidamente por el umbral de la puerta, empujando a Hermione que se chocó en el marco.

Con un gruñido, la joven se sentó donde McGonagall le había señalado, y poco disimuladamente se alejó de Malfoy como si tuviese spattergroit.

La ex jefa de la Casa Gryffindor, aún más enojada por el la infantilidad de los prefectos de séptimo año, subió sus pequeños lentes que amenazaban con caérseles por la nariz.

-Sinceramente no sé qué diablos habrá pensando Dumbledore cuando los nombró prefectos- su voz se mantenía severa pero con un pequeño matiz de decepción, y miró de reojo el retrato del mismo a sus espaldas. Hermione tragó en grueso. Draco permanecía inmutable, como si supiese que todo el discurso de McGonagall sería tan soporífero como las clases de Bins-. Esas no son actitudes de un prefecto de Hogwarts. Ustedes son el ejemplo, el líder de los alumnos del Colegio. ¡No pueden andar haciendo espectáculos en pleno Hall¡Esto no es un estadio de Quidditch, señorita Granger¡No es una salvaje…

-Es muggle...- el débil comentario de Draco hizo que ambas mujeres enrojecieran (una de rabia, otra de vergüenza).

-¡Señor Malfoy¡Otros diez puntos menos por eso!- la mirada penetrante de McGonagall fue suficiente para que Draco bajara la vista a sus zapatos.- Estoy segura que el comportamiento de la señorita Granger fue respuesta de alguna de sus provocaciones…

-¡Profesora… eso no es cierto…

Ni siquiera hizo falta que terminara. McGonagall se levantó de su alta silla.

-Se quedaran aquí hasta que yo vuelva…- miró el reloj que estaba sobre la mesa y luego a los prefectos- más o menos en una hora.

Con pasos ágiles se dirigió hasta la puerta.

-Traten de no matarse durante mi ausencia, por favor.

Hermione creyó que sería muy improbable.

**

* * *

**

-Bueno, sangresucia, estamos aquí encerrados en el despacho del búho durante sesenta minutos- comentó Draco, estirándose en su silla luego de un incómodo silencio-. Espero que tengas algo entretenido en mente. Me aburro como tú lo harías en un burdel.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

-Mira, Malfoy, lo mejor sería que cierres tu asquerosa boca antes que te la rompa con mi puño. Me sobra mucho más de media hora para hacerlo, y así estarías completamente entretenido en la enfermería con Pomfrey.

Draco soltó una carcajada irónica, luego se calló como si se sorprendiera del silencio de la joven, y la observó con una mueca asombrada.

-¿No estabas bromeando, entonces?- el bufido cansado de la Gryffindor provocó la maliciosa sonrisa en el joven.

Hermione murmuró un "idiota" por lo bajo, provocando el ensanchamiento de la comisura de sus labios.

**

* * *

**

Parecía que el puntero estaba siendo amenazado para que no avanzara. Y parecía que le hacía caso a la amenaza.

Cada tanto Hermione lanzaba furtivas miradas a la puerta, como si la hora ya se hubiese cumplido. Esperando a escapar como una demente de la presencia de Malfoy.

Draco, ya harto de la actitud de la Gryffindor que se giraba, suspiraba y maldecía cada vez que pasaba un minuto, comentó.

-No, Granger. McGonagall dijo que vendría a la hora… No a los cinco minutos.

-¿Cinco minutos?- exclamó desanimada- ¿Solo eso?

Ni siquiera asintió o hizo muestras de darle la razón. Hermione simplemente se hundió en su asiento.

**

* * *

**

Harto de quedarse callado otros diez minutos más, decidió que al menos podría hacer algo para hacer la espera más llevadera.

-Dime, Granger ¿crees que Longbottom se enfadará porque le rompí el poema que te escribió pensando en algún escreguto del inepto de Hagrid?

Sí. Molestar a Granger.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

-Eres un enfermo, Malfoy- dijo con repugnancia mientras el joven sonreía.

-Creo que el enfermo es el que te escribió una carta a ti. Deberías decirle el nombre a McGonagall. Seguramente tendrían que llevarlo a San Mungo urgentemente.- el tono solemne que empleaba hacía rabiar aún más a Hermione. Parecía que en verdad hablaba en serio.- Aunque tal vez esté adelantándome a los hechos. Tal vez ni siquiera es un chico.

Esa mirada que le envió Malfoy fue suficiente para accionar en Hermione un mecanismo de defensa.

Disfrazando con entereza su nerviosismo, miró fijamente a los ojos de Draco.

-Si estás intentando decirme algo, Malfoy, dímelo claramente.

El joven simplemente rió.

-No sabía que eras una mujer de pocas palabras.- el doble sentido era tangible. Hermione gruñó.

-Eres un niño.- comentó más a los cuadros que al muchacho.

**

* * *

**

-¿Quién te escribió?

El silencio que se había prolongado a lo largo de otros cinco minutos se vio roto. Hermione lo observó algo confusa.

-¿Quién te escribió la carta, Granger? No es tan complicado.

-¿Y eso a ti que te interesa?- se había puesto a la defensiva, cosa que dio lugar en la mente de Draco a pensar que el asunto era algo íntimo, y cosa que le hizo sospechar que era sobre algún integrante de la población masculina.

Sintió algo extraño en el estómago. ¿La carta sería realmente de Longbottom? La sola idea le provocaba risa.

-No lo sé, Granger ¿será porque me dijiste que si tenía algo que decirte te lo dijera y punto?

"Mierda" no pudo evitar maldecir la castaña.

-Justo ahora vienes a hacer caso a lo que te digo. No podrías ser menos oportuno, Malfoy.

-Mira, ya han pasado apenas veinte minutos de la hora que tenemos que estar aquí. Al menos podrías solidarizarte un poco y charlar tranquilamente conmigo otros veinte más.- la irónica sonrisa trazada en sus labios ya podía dibujarla con los ojos vendados.- Bueno… al menos quince. No creo que sea lo suficientemente_ civilizada, señorita Granger_- comentó usando el mismo tono de McGonagall.

Ya profundamente exasperada, cerró los ojos y apretó las mandíbulas.

-Vicktor Krum, Malfoy ¿contento?

No se esperaba que le respondiera tan rápido.

"No", le hubiese gustado decir.

-¿Krum¿El jugador de Quidditch búlgaro?- la mirada atónita de Malfoy fue suficiente para que se sintiera algo triunfal. Era la primera vez en la noche que hacía que se le borrase esa sonrisilla ladeada de porquería.

-¿Cuántos Vicktor Krums conoces, Malfoy?

El joven alzó el ceño.

Hizo una exclamación de entendimiento, como si recién hubiese descubierto algo sumamente obvio.

-Oh, ya entiendo. Hoy es Halloween. Seguramente un baile contigo debe ser propicio de recordar por esta fecha.

Hermione bufó. Era imposible tratar con él. Simplemente _imposible_.

**

* * *

**

-Algo que queda completamente fuera de mi entendimiento es el por qué Vicktor Krum puede mandarte cartas siendo una estrella internacional de Quidditch.- comentó Draco al cabo de cinco minutos.

La joven, ya cansada de los comentarios del muchacho, exclamó

-Eso es solo _una_ de las miles de cosas que no entiendes.- suspiró al sentir la mirada fulminante del chico sobre ella-. Somos amigos, Malfoy. Que tú no sepas lo que es una relación más allá de algo completamente carnal, no significa que no exista.

El joven la observó a los ojos como si estuviese mirando a Luna Lovegood que le decía que los nargles en verdad vivían en los múerdagos.

-Oh, Granger, Granger- coreó -. A veces eres tan inocente que das pena. Déjame explicarte algo.

Se aclaró la garganta como si fuese un maestro de ceremonias, y posó sus ojos en ningún punto fijo del despacho.

-Primero, y regla más importante. La amistad entre un hombre y una mujer (a menos que éste sea homosexual) no existe…

-¡Ey!- interrumpió Hermione, enojada -. Yo soy amiga de Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley y ninguno de los dos tiene ningún fin…

Se cortó al ver la expresión sabihonda de Malfoy.

-Presta atención a lo que digo, Granger. Dije que no fuesen_ homosexuales_.

Como un acto reflejo, Hermione se estiró para golpearlo. El joven la esquivó soltando una carcajada.

Se volteó hacia el frente, dispuesta a no hacerle caso.

El inmaduro era él, no inocente ella.

-¿Y qué sucede si es la mujer la que es homosexual?- no pudo contenerse de preguntar con el fin de callarle la boca en su propio juego… Pero la sonrisa pervertida que le hizo fue suficiente para que una mueca de desagrado se formara en su rostro.

-Verdaderamente estás enfermo.

Malfoy simplemente volvió a reír.

**

* * *

**

-Segundo ¿acaso, Granger, crees que una mujer se acercaría a mi simplemente para ser mi _amiga_?- comentó Draco, luego de unos segundos.

-En verdad, Malfoy, no creo, siquiera, que una mujer se te acerque a algo más que a pedirte la hora.

Chasqueó la lengua.

-Oh, Granger, Granger- repitió has vivido la vida hasta que yo pase una noche en tu cama.

-Entonces prefiero no vivirla, gracias.

Por un instante, Hermione no pudo evitar pensar en todas las féminas de su grado, que decían que Draco Malfoy, además de valiente por haber luchado en la Guerra (Hermione bufaba en este punto) era verdaderamente guapo.

-No sabes lo que te pierdes.

Ni siquiera tuvo que mirarlo para saber que él la observaba fijamente.

-Mejor así. Me gusta dormir _sin pesadillas_.

Malfoy no pudo evitar sonreír.

**

* * *

**

¿En verdad estaba poniendo en dudas sus encantos? Vamos que era Granger, pero es que _ninguna_ mujer en sus años de Hogwarts había osado a contradecir sus efectos como hombre. Y la forma tan seria en que insinuaba que no le resultaba atractivo...

Eso hizo que se sintiera un poco enojado. ¿Es que Granger sería la excepción?

Encontró la idea descabellada. ¿Quién en su sano juicio no tendría ideas poco castas con solo verlo?

Ladeando un poco la cabeza, la contempló.

No tenía ni un poco de la elegancia de Pansy o siquiera su belleza natural, pero ese aire rebelde que poseía su mirada, y su cabello siempre desordenado, y el modo en que fruncía la nariz cuando estaba enojada... Por no mencionar sus rojos labios…

A este punto Draco ya había sacado su mirada de encima de ella. Sentía un poco de acaloramiento.

"Es el aire que está viciado" pensó.

**

* * *

**

-¿Qué es lo que te escribió Krum en la carta?

La ruptura del silencio que se había formado durante casi unos seis minutos sobresaltó a Hermione, pero aún más, lo hizo la pregunta.

-¿Acaso te interesa, Malfoy?- con las cejas alzadas, lo observó como si lo viese por primera vez.

-Ya te lo he dicho, Granger. Apenas pasó media hora de la entera que debemos quedarnos aquí. Podríamos hablar del clima, pero no creo que haya mucho que decir.

Ella bufó.

-¿No piensas contestarme?

-No. Primero- el que hubiese usado su mismo noto solemne cuando explicaba el porqué de la _no _amistad entre el hombre y la mujer, hizo que sonriera- no pude leerla porque algún troglodita emocionado con la idea de que la varita no está solo para metersela en el culo la chamuscó. Y segundo, no te lo diría ni aunque estuviese bajo la amenaza de un _Cruciatus_.

-Mierda… Él hubiese esperado a que la leyeras, y luego habértela sacado para reírse del poema que Longbottom escribió firmando con Krum... ¡pero bueno! Estoy seguro de que las intenciones del troglodita fueron sabias...

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada, cruzada de brazos.

-Eres un cobarde. Burlándote de Neville cuando él no está presente…

-En vez de _cobarde_ yo usaría la expresión _amable_. Es un alivio para él que no se lo diga en la cara. Al menos así no tendrá que llorar en público.

Ya a punto de ebullición, Hermione se levantó bruscamente.

Malfoy, como elevado por un resorte, hizo lo mismo. Y agradeció internamente tener un par de centímetros más de estatura que Granger, de lo contrario, sospechaba que su mirada amenazante hubiese logrado sus propósitos.

-Tienes razón, la palabra no es _cobarde_ es _gallina_, _gilipollas_, _arrogante_, _insufrible_, _pedante_, _narcisista_, _débil_… una completa mierda de persona.- entonaba mientras golpeaba su firme pecho con su dedo índice en cada insulto.

En verdad la había sacado de sus casillas, y aún así, ella ni siquiera había podido sacarle esa sonrisita.

-Lo mejor sería que te muerdas un día con tu asquerosa lengua y te mueras con tu propio veneno.

Vio algo en el fondo de los ojos de Draco que no supo identificar. Algo que enturbiaba el tono ceniciento de su mirada.

-No creo que eso te guste demasiado…- la voz algo rasposa del muchacho la sobresaltó.- No podrías disfrutar de sus cortesías.

Y sin más, la besó.

La tomó de los hombros y la acercó a su boca bruscamente, dejándose llevar por su furia. Fue un beso duro, violento.

Al primero momento Hermione estaba tan sorprendida que ni siquiera logró reaccionar, pero cuando el joven mordió su labio inferior, y ella cerró momentáneamente los ojos dejándose llevar por el placer inaudito que desató esa acción sobre ella, lo empujó rudamente, alejándolo lo más que pudo, más enojada consigo misma que con él.

-¿Acaso estás demente?- y una cuota más de enojo de sumó por lo débil de su tono de voz.

-_Si._

La mirada de Draco consiguió estremecer cada parte de su cuerpo.

Se sintió nerviosa por la inminente proximidad del muchacho, que se deslizaba hacía ella lentamente.

Cuando ya sus pies se chocaron, y sus narices estaban próximas a rozarse, y Hermione se moría de los nervios porque no encontraba dentro de ella una parte de su cuerpo que le hiciese caso a su razón (Y que ¡por favor! le hiciese rápido, porque la situación era grave) Draco inclinó su rostro sobre el de ella, dejando caer su aliento sobre sus rojos labios.

Y cuando ya estaban a punto caramelo… la puerta de la oficina se abrió, haciendo que en el mismo segundo, Draco y Hermione se alejaran el uno del otro como dos imanes.

-Señores… ya pueden retirarse a la cena.

**

* * *

**

Mientras se sentaba entre Crabbe y Goyle cuando ya comenzaban a servir los postres, Blaise, que estaba enfrente le preguntó.

-¿Qué tan mal la pasaste con Granger en la oficina de McGonnagal?

Draco la pensó un segundo.

-No... Puede llegar a ser entretenida.- No se percató de la mirada incrédula que le envió Blaise a Theodore Nott.

Con una media sonrisa, Draco observó la mesa Gryffindor. Hermione estaba discutiendo algo con Weasley mientras Potter simplemente reía.

_Pensándolo bien, ese Halloween no había sido un total desperdicio.  
_

* * *

_Hola!_**  
**_Antes que nada, agradezco a la persona que haya llegado hasta aqui :)_

_Es la primera vez que escribo un OneShot asi de largo, asi que espero que no me haya quedado muy tedioso. La cancion "This Is Halloween" aparece en la pelicula "The Nightmare Before Christmas", la cual recomiendo!_

_Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios!_

_ PD: espero que Draco no me haya quedado muy OoC :S jejeje_

_EDIT: Muchísimas gracias a las que me votaron en el Reto! (salí en el tercer puesto! ) Son lo mejor! _

* * *


End file.
